The Other World
by Cuhweeenuh
Summary: Told from the point of view of Crystal, a new character forced into the avatar world from a modern generation whos destiny is to help the gaang save the world. Theres romance between her and someone else and of course some kataang and tokka action! 11/13/12: I'm gonna try and add the next chapter tonight guys!
1. Prologue

**well this my first attempt at a fanfiction. The plot really hasnt been developed in this chapter so I guess if anyone enjoys this then ill keep going. Its an avatar one btw.**

It was dark. Really dark. My mind was telling that it was still three in the afternoon, but it was just so dark i couldn't really be sure. I played back in my head the events that occurred prior to this unknown darkness.

I was wandering through the wood and stumbled upon a strange mist. Yes, the mist. It was so mysterious. I was drawn to it. Something about it made me want to venture further into it. It sent a twinge of exhilaration through my heart like loves first kiss. I smiled warmly, and took a step forward. Then another. And another.

Once submersed in the mist I notice that i could not see anything. Nothing except for the ground I was standing on and more mist. I panicked for a moment but it immediately subsided and was replaced with warming sense of acceptance. This was odd of course. How could i feel excepted an open field completely secluded by a cloak of mist?

Never the less, I move forward, venturing deeper and deeper into the unknown. As i moved forward, the brush near my feet began to thin until the the ground grew bare. The feeling of acceptance was slowly replaced by a sense of tranquility and peace. The over whelming sense of harmony caught me by surprise and I stopped for a moment to take it all in.

My senses were changing. reorganizing. the earth suddenly felt as though my feet were a part of it. The air became more noticeable. There was a slight breeze. But the mist did not move. i could see the little particles as they floated in one exact spot, never moving. My body was heating. It wasnt uncomfortable but it was different. Normally, I would have been startled by as of these new senses but the mist kept me well at peace.

My thoughts grew cleared and clearer as i moved forward. A dark, grey figure appeared a few steps ahead. As I drew nearer a form emerged. It was large stone statue of a man. The man was tall, dressed a long plain kimono. his hands were together in from of him. The sleeves connected as if they were one. He had a long grey beard that came to a point just above where his sleeves rested. He also had long grey hair, down past the middle of his back. The top of it was pulled into a bun with a little crown encircling it. The crown was decorated with what i assume would have been a piece of metal shaped in the form of flames. His face was solemn, but peaceful. The whole statue was beautifully sculpted but the eyes were what stopped me dead. They look almost real, as if the man was staring down into my soul.

I stared back wondering who he was. Then it clicked. I'm not sure when it took so long, maybe it was the mist. It was avatar Roku. I've seen a thousand pictures of him when i spent hours watching the avatar series on tv. This confused me. It couldn't be him. He was a fictional character from a childrens tv series. But since that realization I couldn't see how he could be anyone else.

I was compelled to feel that statues smooth surface so I reached up to touch on the perfectly carved eyes. Just as my fingertips had grazed the corner of it, they began to glow. A brilliant, pale green light shone through them. The entire statue began to glow. The winds had picked up and were wailing around me. Leaves and twigs were being picked and throw around. A mini tornado had begun to form and the mist began to swirl around us. It was growing faster and faster. The light began to move from the statue towards me. I backed up as far as I could, afraid to touch the wall of the fierce winds. I help my arms out and the light consumed then.

I should have been screaming for my life but I couldn't find the will to. In fact, it took everything in me just to remember what it felt like to be scared. My body was almost completely consumed by the light. As my face was over taken the world suddenly disappeared.

All I could see was white and there was a strange voice in the distance that I recognized instantly.

"You have a pure spirit my child. You are a strong individual I can feel it. There is a difficult task set ahead but I believe you capable to handle it. The world is in your hands now. Be wise." Roku's voice faded away as did the white light.

instead of seeing that statue or even the woods for the matter, it faded to black. I grew sleepy, Roku's voice getting lost in the overwhelming each to sleep. I fought the feeling but the dark was too strong. I was quickly drown in the dark and drifted off into nothing.

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

So the pronoun "I" in this is a girl. and its either going to be me or some made up person who is pretty similar to me. I havent decided yet. I think im just going to call this the prologue. and im really really sorry if there are and spelling or grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well guys. Heres chapter one. Finally going to get the story going I think. After I get chapter 2 or 3 done I put it up on a fanfiction website and see what happens. Well yeah…. sorry for and spelling/ grammar mistakes. **

I still wasnt quite sure why I was still in the dark. I wasnt asleep. But its almost as if my eyes were glued shut. It was silence for a long time. I tried to pass the time concentrating on regaining feeling in my limbs. My entire body was numb, as if i was just floating. What if i was? I started with my toes. I wiggled them okay they work. I was still unsure of where i was but I noted that they were pointing up so I must have I must be lying on my back.

I worked feeling back into the rest of feel and tried to figure out what I was lying on. It felt soft, cool. Like grass. Okay, so I'm laying on a patch of grass. As the rest of my body slowly regained feeling, i began to note thing in my surroundings. It was rather quiet for the wooded area I was in before. Maybe I was back in the mist. Most of the calm had subsided and panic was slowly crawling back into my thoughts. Why couldnt I open my eyes?

I was wiggling around, making sure everything worked when suddenly I heard voices. People were walking towards me. I froze. Whos there? I thought. I want to call out to them but I could open my mouth. I wanted to look and see who they were but my eyes just would not open. The voice drew closer and I could how many different tones there were. Three. One was a boy, he was very loud, I could quite make out what any of they were say. My ears were ringing. There was a girl too and a small boy. He sounded childlike. Then there was a fourth voice that carried over the rest with a sudden urgency.

"There's someone lying on the ground over there!" she called. She sounded even more like a child. Why didnt the others see me first? After she made that state ment they all paused and then began running towards me. I reamained perfectly still. What if they tried to hurt me? My thoughts raced. I was about to go into a full panic attack when the older girl knelt beside me. Her gentle voice was extremely soothing.

"hello? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" she asked. I heard the swish of water and the sound something would make if it was glowing in a cartoon. No way. That's not a waterbender. No way. I thought. I kept denying that absurd thought until the healing water touch my forehead. My eyes shot open. Everything was blurry for a moment but then her face came into focus.

"K-Katahharrah?" I mumbled. A look of surprise on her face was replaced with one of confusion.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Staring at me with deep concentration. She was probably try to figure out who I was and if I had encountered her before.

"I… I…. my name is Crystal." they would think I was crazy if I told them I had watched them on tv every Saturday morning, re-watched every single episode of their life on netflix, cried with them in times of pain, and cheer them on to victor after each obstacle. They probably would even believe me if I tried explaining to them what a tv was.

"Crystal? What kind of name is that?" Sokka said taking a step closer. He was truly beautiful in person. but of course, I would always stay loyal to my love for Tokka.

I took a deep breathe and prepared for them to kill me after they heard the strange tale I was explain to them.

"Okay, you guys are going to think I'm crazy but you have to believe me. I am from someone far far away. A different planet, or dimension, or time period, or maybe I'm just inside my tv right now or I fell asleep and this is all just a crazy dream. The point is, I love you guys. I already know everything about you, the war, who all of you are, and how powerful and amazing you guys are as a team." at that aang smiled and relaxed a little. He gaze was completely fixed on me, waiting for my to continue. "Before I got here I was walking through the woods behind my house look for leaves for a school project. I stumbled upon a weird mist and I walked into it. Once I was in I found a statue of Roku. It started glowing and then everything went white and I heard his voice tell me I was the one and that I had to help the avatar and protecting him until the fire lord was defeated and balance was restored. Then everything went black and I woke up here." It took a moment for all of that to sink in but once it did, sokka was the first to speak.

"I dont know who you think you are, but we aren't believing your crap for a second! You cant just walk in here and think were going to believe you like that! look at you, I've never even seeclothes like that! You must be a fire nation spy!" With that, he drew his space sword and took a stance. Just as he was about to swing there a rumbling and a pillar of earth shot up underneath him, flinging him in a tree on the other side of the clearing.

"TOPH. Why did you do that?!" he screamed.

"Because meathead, shes telling the truth." toph stated.

"Maybe shes just a good liar!" Kartaras tone was filled with fear. She had taken several steps away from me toward aang. He put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Shes the one."

**D/C: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS **


	3. Chapter 2

**sorry again for all the spelling mistakes you guys im just trying to get it done.**

" What do you means shes 'the one' aang?!" Sokka managed to stutter out.

"It came to me in one of my encounters with Roku in the spirit world. He told me that when the time was right he would send someone from another world other than our own to come back in time and help me save the world. He didnt say who, he just said that it would be a very wise person from a time period way beyond our own where they would already know how it would play out without them. But the catch is that we dont actually win the war like they think we do. We cant win with them. And we cant win without them being adapted to our world and learning all 4 elements as well. If they fail to accomplish that, then our chances of winning are very slim. Hes almost like a paradox. It would take me hours to try and explain it. I just sort of know I guess."

That intrigued me. I thought the avatar was the only person who could use all four elements. Does that mean Im a bender now? Because that sounds way too cool to be true.

"Whats the point of you then twinkletoes? Isnt she just like another avatar then?" toph questioned. Her an aang seemed to be the only ones not in total shock, including me.

"not exactly. She doesnt have the same ability as me. It not the four element that everyone else know that she has to master, it the four elements of a being. Spirit, feeling, thought, and movement. Toph you have actually learned to master the element of movement by sensing where people are through vibrations. Thats what she has to learn so maybe you can teach her. That one is kinda like Earth bending I guess. And spirit is like air, because a lot of the monks have mastered the ability to read a persons a spirit, but she will actually be about to munipulate it. Feeling is like water bending and thought is like fire. Its so facinating I wish I could spend all day explaining this to you guys but we really dont have time. We need to get her back to camp and get to work."

After his little speech was over my head was completely spinning. I actually felt a little light headed. This couldnt be happening. The world was in MY hands?! Was the forest spinning?

"Shes going down!" I hear toph yell. She sounded so far away. and then suddenly I was falling.

When I woke up everything was groggy and unclear. After a few moments I began to notice that there was a change in my surroundings. It was drier, and i wasnt lying on the grass anymore. It was soft, kinda like a sleeping bag. It smelled clean; like a cool mountain breeze. Everything began to come into focus and I notice the intricate mural on the ceiling above me. A ceiling? Why was I in a building? I was near the back wall and the floor stretched out in front of me until it dropped off into the open. There was a fountain a little ways away and a hallway leading inside the structure behind it. Was I in an air temple?

As I started to pay closer attention to the sounds around me i noticed I was not alone. The incident in the meadow returned to my memory and i began to feel dizzy again. I pushed the feeling aside and tried to recognize the figures scattered across the cement courtyard. Aang and Katara were near Appa behind the fountain practicing waterbending. They moved in perfect sync, the water flowing so beautifully. It was truly mesmerizing There was an earth tent raised up in the middle which I assumed was Toph. Sokka was nowhere to be found. I slowly sat up and began to struggle to my feet. Why was I so weak all of a sudden. The trip here must have taken a lot out of me.

"Shes awake." Toph called from her earth tent and Aang rushed over to assist me. I could almost guarantee Katara shot me a dirty look in the process. I was a huge Kataang fan and the last thing I wanted to do was come between them.

"Aang really, I'm fine." I said. I spoke to him as if we had been friends for years. It just flowed; sounding so casual it surprised me. I already knew almost everything about him and the others. HE let go and moved back towards Katara. He smiled at her and her expression immediately softened.

"Well we were hoping you would stay asleep until Zuko and Sokka returned so we could all talk together." Aang said quietly.

"I dont mind waiting," I said, "Lets start a fire and make food in the meantime. You know how hungry Sokka gets."

**D/C: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one is kinda long but I just didnt know where to stop.**

We prepared rice and dried meat and sat around the fire making small talk until Zuko and Sokka returned. They questioned how I know so much about them and I ended up explaining everything about modern life to them. Teo was especially interesting in the technology I was accustomed to. Haro had returned from wherever he was and joined in on the conversation as well. During our conversation we decided on my name for the time being.

"Zutara Tokaang." I said after much dispute. "It's a mixture of everyone's names."

"I love it!" Aang said cheerfully. He was clearly delighted by my use of his name. Although I would never be a Zutara fan, I still thought it made a pretty name. We continued or conversation, talking about everyone they encountered. They were always surprised by how much I knew. I especially enjoyed talking about Zuko. He fascinated me the most with how deep and mysterious he was. I felt his pain throughout the entire series. I loved his character. I was beyond excited to meet him and it took everything in me to suppress my inner fangirl.

We were just beginning to compare different earthbending styles when Sokka's voice echoed from a stort distance away.

"Guys we're back! Crystal I got you something!" he panted as he sprinted towards us. I chuckled at his excitement.

"I thought he hated me." I said. Only then did Toph finally come out of her tent.

"I convinced him you weren't a fire nation spy that was bent on trying to kill us all." She said flatly. Then she shot me a smirk and what I assumed was a wink. I smiled and patted the ground. She must have been listening from inside her tent, "and her name is Zutara now Meathead." He stopped and contemplated for a moment.

"I like it. But its kinda long. I think Ill just call you Tara for short. I tried that on Katara once and she didn't like it at all." He said.

"She is way to pretty to have anything less than a beautiful name like hers." I said. Winking at Katara and Aang. She blushed and mumbled a thank you. I really just wanted to be her friend.

"Thanks Sokka for cutting out my part of her name." said a voice from behind Sokka. I turned back around to see Zuko striding towards us. He walked with such grace. My heart stopped. I breath caught in my throat. He was so muscular and toned, truly beautiful in my eyes.

"Breathe Princess" Toph whispered before chuckling quietly. I took a deep breath to steady myself. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Hello Crystal, or should I say Zutara, I'm Zuko as I'm sure you already know, and I just wanted to say I am flattered that you used part of my name." he sounded so formal but then he gave me a warm smile that melted my heart just a little.

"Hey." I said quietly and as I took his hand and shook it gently. It sent an electric shock up my arm. We locked gazes for a moment before letting go. Before he could say anything else Sokka interrupted.

"ANYWAY. Here Tara! We bought you some clothes from our time! You know, so you'll blend in." he said.

"We thought you would look best in fire nation attire." Zuko added as Sokka thrust a pile of garments into my arms.

"Here Tara, come with me and I'll show how to wear everything." Katara said taking the pile from me and lead me off down the hallway into the rest of the temple.

The murals continued on either side of the hallways and there were small statues beginning to appear along the sides of as well.

"Here, you can stand behind that wall to change and ill hand you stuff to put on." She said. I walked behind the wall and started unbuttoning my jeans.

"So, you like Zuko huh?" She said. I could hear the smirk in her voice. I blushed and chuckled nervously as I removed my jeans. "Its okay, I understand. I can see a lot of similarities between you two already. It seems like hes taken an interest in you as well."

"Really!?" I said a little too excitedly. She laughed out loud. What was going on with me? I snapped my mouth shut and unzipped my hoodie.

"Yeah maybe." She said "but anyways, I'mm sure you don't want the loincloth or anything so heres the breast wraps and under shorts" I reached around the wall to grab them and examined the fabric. They were kinda small but I didn't complain. It was silky, but not quite the same s the silk I was used to, It was very basic, bu t they were comfy. I finished getting dressed and stepped out from behind the wall and did a little turn around for Katara.

"wonderful." She said giving me a thumbs up.

"This looks an awful lot like something Ty Lee would wear." I said. My shirt started just bellow my breasts and had long puffy sleeves that ended at a tight cuff at my wrists. My pants were made in a similar fashion. The collar was a deep v-neck and it showed a bit of cleavage. I tried to cover it as best I could but I guess the boys didn't realize how big my breasts actually were. I slipped on the little red flats I received and began walking back down the corridor with Katara. We returned to the group over by the fire where they were talking about how to begin my training.

"Well, how do I look?" I said.

"You'll fit in great!" Aang said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. I looked for an opening to sit and Toph patted the ground between her and Zuko.

"Come sit next to me princess." She smirked. I loved Toph, but she already knew how to irritate me. I walked over to the small opening and moved as close to her as possible without actually touching her.

We talked about how to go about teaching me the four elements I needed to learn. No one was really sure how to, but some ideas were thrown out, mostly by Sokka, but most of then were discarded. We finally agree that I needed to attempt another trip to the spirit world in the morning to see if Roku could help.

"We'll both go," Aang said, "I show you around the spririt world and see if anyone there can help us." Then afterwards, Toph would begin showing me how to feel vibrations. I was most excited to learn that. Her way of seeing had fascinated me since the first episode she appeared in. The conversation slowly died down and one by one, everyone went off to bed except for Sokka, Toph, Zuko and I.

"Do you think you guys could teach me how to fight with swords?" I said, "I still feel like a nonbender since I do know what exactly I can do so I want to make sure I can defend myself with actual weapons.'

"A girl wanting to use a sword!? That's so cool. Are you sure you're a girl!?" Sokka said. He mouth hung open and he stared at me as if I was a mythical creature.

"Sokka, you should give a women with the desire to learn such a fine men's art the uttermost respect. She is a smart young lady and I think she would excel at it." Zuko said. He was supporting me? My head spun. He sounded so perfect. He was perfect. I have always liked him as a character but why was I acting like this? Did I like him more than that now that I have finally met him? This whole situation was still so unreal to me.

"Okay, okay. No need to Lecture me Zuko!" He retorted. Crossing his arms and sticking his lip out like he was pouting. I laughed. I loved when he did that.

Zuko laughed, "I wasn't lecturing, I was simply stating a fact.' Sokka's eyes narrowed and he relaxed his arms before beginning to stretch.

"well we should probably all be getting off to bed now," sokka yawned, "We have to start your training early in the morning if we want to be ready by the time the war comes." He stood up and walked towards his bed roll laying near Katara's by the back wall. "Night Toph!" he called. She smiled at his back an d blushed. This warmed my heart. I absolutely loved Tokka moments.

Toph layed down on her back and crossed her hands on her chest. Anyone else would say she was looking up at the mural but obviously she couldn't do that. Strangely, I never felt back for her for being blind. I mean, at first I did but as the show went on I realized that truly was okay. She never needed help unless she was off the ground, but even then she wasn't completely helpless. I was getting tired of sitting up so I attempted to lie down as well. Having my head resting on cement wasn't really my favorite thing but I guess I would have to get used to it. I kept adjusting my head trying to find a comfortable position. Apparently Zuko notice because he laid down as well and stretched his arm out towards me.

"Here, put your head on my arm so its not so uncomfortable." He said. I blushed and lifted my head so he could slide his arm underneath. I could feel the muscles in him forearm on the back of my head. I could stay like this forever. I relaxed and closed my eyes, enjoying the fire with my two favorite characters from my favorite tv show. How much luckier could I get?

**D/C: i DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, groggy like the morning before. This was going to take some getting used to. I stretched and hit something in the process. I turned over to see what it was and realized that I was still lying next to Zuko by the fire. I sat up quickly and looked around to see if anyone else was awake yet. The sun was just being to come up over the horizon and it appeared as though it was still too early for anyone to be awake. Zuko mumbled something and rolled onto his side. I took a moment to steady my breathing before deciding what to do. It was apparent that I was not going to be able to go back to sleep. I decided to go explore the rest of the temple.

I stood up and walked towards the hallway. I finally got to admire the artwork this time so I stopped and tried to make out the pictures. There were statues of the previous avatars born as airbenders. There was a mural behind them of all of the element morphing together into one. There was a rock sitting along the shore of a beach with a gentle moving tide. The tide was being pushed by the winds toward the sun, which was depicted a round ball of glorious fire on the horizon.

I continued down the hallway until i came to a large set of doors. One of them was open slightly so I peered in. Aang was sitting in the middle meditating. He was perfectly still, breathing so calmly you could barely tell he was breathing at all. I didn't want to disturb him so I started to slowly back out of the doorway.

"Tara, you can come in and meditate with me if you want." He called. I stopped for a second and then walked back into the room. I walked in the center and sat across from him so we were facing each other. I crossed my legs and rest my hands in my lap before take a deep breathe.

"Maybe not would be a good time to try and enter the spirit world while everyone is still asleep." I said.

"Good Idea. Here let me close the door and then we'll try." He said. Im not sure why, but I expected him to get up and go close the door but instead he just sent a gust of air across the room and the door closed with a quiet thud. "Alright, take my hands."He said reaching out to me.

I placed my hands in his and took another deep breath, " Okay now close your eyes and just relax forget about everything else except for us. Look deep inside yourself and connect with your spirit self. Let go of the world around us and focus on your spirit walking away."

His voice was calming. The last thing that left my mind was the image of Zuko and I laying by the fire. I relinquished it from my thoughts and focused solely on Aang. How am I supposed to connect with my spirit? I've never done that before. I pondered how to do that. It was silly, but I tried to imagine myself blue and see through wandering around in front of me.

My imaginary spirit self stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to aang. The room had developed an odd arura to it, appearing darker in the shadows. It ws almost as if there was spotlight shinning on us. She tugged at his sleeve and another blue sleeve pulled away from him and turned into a blue body standing up next to her. The darkness was inching towards us and all the spirit figures did was stand there and stare at the darkness. They weren't afraid, but they remained completely motionless. Spirit Aang took her hand in reassurance that there was nothing to be afraid of.

She wasn't dressed in what I was wearing, but clothing that I would normally wear. She was wearing my favorite jeans and my favorite shoes; turquoise converse with checkerboard laces. I smiled to myself at the shirt she was wearing. It was a shirt I had gotten on a family trip to Ocean City, Maryland. It had a green bong on it with red water. The words said, "I'd hit that!". She had on my favorite necklace; it had the work love shaped in large metal cursive. I was devastated when it broke and it made me happy to see her wearing it. Her hair was curled in beautiful long spirals. She was my true self. She will always be Crystal, no matter what they dressed me in or called me.

Aang's arrow began to glow as the darkness grew nearer and nearer. The spirits lifted their heads and closed their eyes before the darkness enveloped them. All I could see was the bright glow of Aang's arrow. We were about to cross over into the spirit world.


End file.
